


Baby Wicke

by 12mywickeybaby10



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12mywickeybaby10/pseuds/12mywickeybaby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 weeks since Wicke's birth, Mary and Sam bring baby Wicke to cloister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Wicke

Mary and Sam is moving to the kingdom of Cloister. They need a bigger place for the new baby. Sam said King Brahmwell is my brother. Mary was getting 2 week old Wicke ready for the trip. They were done packing and they left. The trip was 3 hour long. It was 3 hours of the baby crying and changing and feeding. Then Wicke eventually fell asleep with his binky in his mouth. Then they were finally there. They saw Crawe and Elmont playing in the front yard with Roderick. Elmont was 3 Crawe was 4 and Roderick was 2. One of the maids said hi Sam you must be here for your brother. Sam said yeah. Then Mrs. BrahmwelL came out to see the new baby. She said awww isn't he the cutest little thing can I hold him. Mary said yes she gave Wicke to her. When he was in her arms he started to cry. Mrs. brahmwell said awww don't cry. Mary gave him a pacifier. He stopped crying. She said come in so he wont get sunburned. She showed them to their part of the castle. Wicke had his own room he had a crib, baby monitor, diapers dressers a closet full of clothes, changing table, a baby swing, a bouncer chair, a rocking chair and other things. Sam and Mary's room was next door with a baby monitor. They even gave them more pacifiers and bottles so he wont run out. They came back down to the lobby of the castle so people can see wicke. Every one wanted to hold him. Wicke kept crying. Everybody said awwww he's so adorable! Mary said oh I think he's hungry. She took Wicke to feed him. She lifts up her shirt to breastfeed him. Now he was happy. The people waited till he was done. When he was finished Mary burped him. When Wicke burped Elmont Crawe and Roderick was laughing. Wicke yarned Mary said aww he's sleepy. She rocked Wicke gently as he fell asleep. She put him in his baby swing. He woke up. He smiled. Mary said hi Wicke hi baby boy!! Wicke was grunting then he started to cry. Then she smelled something stinky. Ewwww you need a changy wangy. She put him on his changing table. She unsnapped his clothes then took his diaper off. He pooped his diaper!!!!!!!!! Mary said oh my goodness!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAM!!!!!!!!!!!! Sam said what??????????? She said Wicke pooped change him. Sam came up and changed Wicke's diaper. Wicke was peeing everywere. Mary said oh my he's peeing. Sam wiped him then put a fresh diaper on him. Mary said are you better now Wicke? He giggled. Sam said I think that's a yes.


End file.
